Blood of Olympus
by bluehero0333
Summary: I can wait for October 7th and other fanfiction authors aren't updating so I decieded why not make my own
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy **_

Percy loved to escape the thoughts of Tartarus while thinking about the rocking of the Argo II. Going through the night when they were flying was torture he was so thankful he had Annabeth to get through it. Annabeth was having the same problems and as if right on cue he heard screaming from across the hall. He hated to know that this is what "_that_ _place'' _did to them. Without hesitation he walked into Annabeths room. She woke up immediately to his touch. … Percy ….. Arachne ….. Was down there…. She killed you …. . Its okay Annabeth we made it out we're here the doors are closed and are on our way to kick dirt face back to slumber with rest of the seven. How bout we go change and get to the dinning pavilion, oh and don't worry you didn't wake anyone else. Let's go

_**1 hour later **_

Everyone had woken up and Jason asked the most pondering question in the room. Any dreams or visions? Any new images on Katoptris Piper?

Hazel was the first to answer. Um I had a dream and Scrion is back guys. Hazel I don't understand I know who Scrion is but what did you mean by he's back. Yeah I agree with Annabeth and wasn't Scrion my half brother and killed by Theseus and a demigod? Wow, Percy you're right for once. Annabeth recalled. No!

Any ways what do you mean again that's when they told us their encounter with my disgusting half brother. Once they were done I said so basically a giant turtle that I could so easily tamed, ate him. Leo got a little guilty and said well I kind of said that you're the better son of Poseidon. Leo do you know what you just did Annabeth screamed. Calm down I whispered in to her ear then kissed the side of her face. Alright so we should be on top alert right everybody. Alright anything else…..

_**Later that day **_

Frank asked you sure you want to do watch duty by yourself the entire night. Don't worry it's the least I can do I am the one that caused him to want to chase Percy. Don't worry you guys go to bed. He then when to the engine room brought a few things and began tinkering with his tools.


	2. Chapter 2

_Leo _

Leo had said that he would stay on guard duty not because he was guilty it was part of the reason but also because he was really missing Calypso and wanted to work on the Astrolabe. He was getting windy and cold on the deck so he decided to go to the engine room and put the ship on auto pilot. Sometime around two he fell asleep on the monster alert button speakers. He was awoken by someone tapping his back with something cold and flat. He turned around to see a celestial bronze sword; he looked up to the face of the person and was shocked it was Scrion. Next thing he knew he got bonked in the head by a laistrygonian giant. Not those again. All he saw was before he passed out was Scrion turning off the monster alarm.

_3 hours later_

When Leo woke up he wasn't surprised to be in a dungeon cell. But what made him angry was that in front of him was the picture of Calypso he drew ripped up and what the note next to him said.

_Hey flame dude why try with Calypso, she obviously loves me more why try. Just give me the Astrolabe. I am the one she loved before she got her curse. So it's obvious she doesn't love you it just part of her curse. Love or should I say HATE Scrion. Mwah ha ha. _

Leo was infuriated no way would he do that. Now all he had to do was break out of where ever he was.

Perfect. The bars where made up of Celestial bronze. Not so smart to do with '' flame dude'' but he'll need some gadgets. Luckily he had his tool belt with him. Wow must not be such a smart burglar.

Out of no time he was out he didn't have a very big army. Also it looked like the Argo II was here. Scrion was also there and Percy was fighting him both of them were fighting each other in the sea. The rest were fighting his army.

A.N okay so I'm updating real soon and thxs. To everyone that read the story. Oh and in the chapter 1 I made up the part with Leo saying something to Scrion.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper

Piper was awoken by a strange noise almost like the sound a monster makes. Confused why the alarms didn't go off she went to the deck. First thing she saw was a fury. She jabbed her sword in its ribs. Then wondered why Leo hadn't noticed .His tools were on the floor. So she went to the engine room. On Leos table there was a note

''_Ha you put a puny love stroke demigod on duty where you can have Jason or PERCY. LOVE SCRION ''_

Piper did what Aphrodite girls were specialized in, she screams her heart out. First to arrive was Jason. ''Piper what happened'' he asks before he kisses her. She loves the feeling she got when she was near Jason. Next that came was Frank, Hazel, Percy and Annabeth.

''Guys to the mess hall now''. They looked so confused when we got there everyone had figured it out. '' where's Leo'' Annabeth the _most _observant. '' That's what I need to tell you''. Slowly she toke the note out of her pocket thankfully it was in Greek so everyone will understand. Frank then said ''we need to get him back'' but right then she heard the monster alarm as she had turned it on. Enemy ship. She learned a little bit of squeak and that's how she knew what Festus said. The gank plank landed on the Argo II. First came the Son of Poseidon's, Per5cy on our side Scrion on theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously _

_The gank plank landed on the Argo II. First came the Son of Poseidon's, Percy on our side Scrion on theirs. _

Percy

We both came to the front and drew our swords I took out riptide and he took out an exact replica of riptide. "I was supposed to be the first master of Anaklusmos not that son of Zeus''. Let's see if you really are all of your titles''. We started an immense sword fight. The others started drawi9ng their weapons and fighting the army. I looked like there was 12 empousa, 11 earthborn, 4 hellhounds, 10 telkhienes, and of course the sea turtle. We battled for a while and I had pinned him down the only thing left was asking for Leo. But what surprised me was that he used a blast of water and pushed me over board. I could admit it was a challenge. I heard Annabeth screaming and my anger rose. But before I could, I saw the drowning body of Leo Valdez. My body wouldn't stop I put him in an air bubble and took him to the Argo II. I could see Scrion gloating see he died not a true son of Poseidon." Couldn't even hold his breath for 2 minutes''. I was getting real angry before coming up fully I shot him a high pressure shot of water when I came up Jason and Piper ran up to Leos body. ''he's alive'' was all I said before passing him to the others. But what caught my attention was the rest of them covering over Annabeth. Scrion saw me and said oh don't worry she stuck in a flashback of Tartarus. Remember the A_rai_ Perseus. He said it like it was venom on his tongue. I would have fainted had I not remembered Annabeths condition. '' look how weak your savior of Olympus is almost fainted just by a word''. My anger was more than my Ares I did a very scary battle cry and disarmed him and with both stabbed at his heart.

Just then a flash of golden light came and out stepped an angry Poseidon. '' HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FAVOURITE SON HADES HAS JUST INFORMED ME OF A SOUL GO TO THE UNDERWORLD. '' um dad I'm not dead'' '' Percy my son '' well I better leave your uncle is already 'angry' at me"

Then Annabeth awoken with a scream and I ran and hugged her.

'' somebody miss team Leo'' ''Leo'' all of us chorused. '' you're alright

What happened tell us everything …..


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED AND LET ME GIVE YOU ONE SOLID REASON I HAVE TO READ TOO. OH AND ALOT OF RESEARCH FOR THEW ROUTES.**

_**Leo**_

Everyone strangled me questions and all I said was" SHUSH IT''! I explained starting from when I woke up to the moment I escaped. ''okay guys this next part is a little fuzzy''

When I saw the fighting I released why escaping was so easy the most part of the army was with you fighting for the giants. I quickly walked over to the sea shore I was building a raft to get to my ship because I couldn't swim. While I was working I guess I was so focused that when I was getting on the finished product an empousa pushed me in the water and I guess I drowned until Percy saved me.

_**1 hour later **_

Annabeth assigned everyone cleaning duty though before they could I said I had to go to the engine room to fix up err some stuff. So all I did was fix a couple of the motors and the monster alarm connected to Festus. Ok believe me or not I want a nice clean ship but when I have to be the one to do it not my idea of monster dust is not that easy to clean. Any way I decided to get a few routes to get to Athens and consult the others. After that I stared at my picture of Calypso

_**Hazel**_

When she heard the bell signaling dinner she walked over to notice that Leo was missing so Frank went to get him. Leo didn't look like Leo. After when everyone was leaving Leo said wait I need to ask you something.'' I was thinking about our route and each one of them is not safe but we have to choose''

The routes were:

Epirus to Arta to Egio (air travel) and the rest of the way on water

Epirus straight to Athens along the mountains. Fastest but most riskiest

Lastly go west and along the coast of Ionian and go to Athens but with Pontus ruling there and the fact that it will take too long and we would arrive on Aug.2

Then Leo summarized that if will use the first option it's near many monster alerts. ''Sooo, what should we do''?

Everyone started bickering when I shouted wait there has to be a way. When I was at the crossroads Lady Hecate said that there is always 4 ways north south east and west.

So why don't we go a little north out of the range of the mountain gods and then come down to Chalkida and then arrive in Athens.

**HAPPY READING BROWNIES AND COOKIES FOR REWIEWER (::) [:::] (::) [::::]**


End file.
